Fooling Around with Natsu and Erza
by shinji01ikari
Summary: After the events at Crocus, Natsu still recovering from his injuries from the fight found himself dealing with his girlfriend Erza's naughty side, and gained himself two unexpected lovers along the way. This'll be a harem story with no real plot in it with Natsu and Erza as the main pair. Contains OOC and lemons.


**Fooling Around with Natsu and Erza**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**CHAPTER 1: Threesome**

Strange sounds could be heard coming from the small house in the hills. Said house belongs to Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, who's currently recovering after the debacle at Crocus. His grunts filled the small house accompanied by the yelps and gasp of a woman. The noise could be traced to his room where he and a woman from a different guild lay in his bed. The woman was Kagura from Mermaid Heel, her clothes scattered on the floor.

Having pledge her life to the Dragonslayer for saving her and her friends life, as well as the known world, Kagura started visiting Natsu much to everyone's amazement and Erza and her guild members' annoyance.

"So good…Natsu…" Kagura moaned as she lay on her hands and knees on the bed. Natsu's front pressed unto her back as he groped her large breasts, his fingers digging into the pliable flesh.

"How… am I… going to recover…Nnn!" Natsu grunted as he pounded away into her tight snatch. His body wracked in pain, but pleasure was the governing factor as he dug deep, both physically and into her love canal. "…if we keep… doing this! You're so tight, Kagura!" he growled. He's cock wrapped in a velvety vice that was both hot and tight.

Kagura's usually neutral expression that rivaled Erza's broke into a lustful smile. "There…" she moaned, "its ok, Natsu…oh god…!" she gasped as Natsu hit her sweet spot, "I'll take care of you…" she replied.

Natsu shook his head at the woman's reply. If what she said was true, then he'd still be injured far longer than he'd want. Taking care for the woman meant, that he would take care of her needs first, which usually meant hours of sex.

Natsu continued into pound Kagura as her arousal kept her well lubricated, her juices leaked out from her abused snatch, staining her thighs and pelvis. The woman's cry of pleasure was music to his ears as he swung his hips furiously, with each meaty slap connected his pelvis to her taut backside. Kagura's arms collapsed, as she propped herself with her elbows from Natsu's relentless thrusting that sent bolts of unimaginable pleasure through her brain.

Natsu increased his pace, pressing against her cervix as if crushing it. His right hand on her left breasts pinched her hardened nipple, tugging it as far as her breasts would allow while his left focused on her clit, pinching it just enough to cause both pain and pleasure. Natsu dragged his tongue along the nape of her neck until he landed on Kagura's ear, nipping it which made the woman moan.

"Aren't your friends getting suspicious of your occasional visits to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he stopped and pushed himself off Kagura's back. He then proceeded to turn Kagura to her side, propping her right leg with his left hand as he supported himself with his right. Natsu leaned slightly forward and restarted his rhythm once more, as Kagura held unto his right arm to balance herself.

Kagura gasped for air every time Natsu filled her with his cock as sweat covered their bodies. "It's ok… I already told them I'm seeing you, Natsu." she replied between labored breaths. "Just concentrate on me…faster…" Kagura pleaded, her fingers digging into his arm and sheets, toes curling in pleasure as Natsu did as he was told and another orgasm ripped across her body.

"You're really different when we're alone." Natsu noted as he laid Kagura on her back, unable to reach as deep as he could with her on her side. Natsu loomed over Kagura propping himself with his arms while hooking Kagura's legs.

"It's because I'm a woman first when it comes to you." Kagura breathed her voice above whisper. Grateful for the short reprieve he gave her. "I know that you would protect and never betray me. That's why I made the decision to devote myself to you, to the person that saved the world and my friends, and the one that avenged my brother." Natsu found out about her past from Kagura herself, after she thanked him while pledging her life to him and releasing Yukino from their bet.

Natsu couldn't help but grin at the woman. He was both honored and proud from her words, especially, when compliments were short and far in between when it came to the woman. Erza's more open about such things since the woman was easy to please. "Thanks." He grinned and pulled his hips back until only the tip is left.

Kagura's loving smile melted into a lust filled look as Natsu fucked her. Her screams filled the room as Natsu hips move in a strong piston like motions creating wet smacking sounds from where they're joined. Kagura came in mere seconds from the Natsu's powerful hip movement, her lithe body shook with each thrust, her large breasts floundered about and her juices sprinkled their pelvises and the sheet beneath.

All the years of training herself to become calm and tempered was destroyed by Natsu's passionate movements. It was as she said, 'she was a woman to Natsu', and she's putty in his hands.

In one quick motion, Natsu untangled Kagura's leg from his arms and wrapped it around her waist, pulling Kagura to sit in his lap. Kagura possessively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Natsu. "Natsu…!" she moaned as they separated, their tongues met in a wet kiss.

"Your amazing, Kagura!" Natsu encouraged as he kissed her passionately. His praise was music to Kagura's ears as she rolled her hips, her large breasts pressed firmly against his firm chest. The heat permeating his body was addicting and Kagura knew in herself that she's slowly losing herself to her lust. Kagura then made a decision then and there, that Natsu was the only person allowed to see her in such a way.

Natsu's hands roamed over her body, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his calloused hands. He used both of his hands to grab her bountiful breasts as she leaned back and allowed Natsu more access to her peaks. Natsu's dragged his tongue along her navel and the underside of her left breasts and flicking her nipple with his tongue and placing it in his mouth. He used his tongue to stimulate her sensitive nipple, flicking, pointing and rolling it in a figure eight motion while his left hand pinched and rolled her left nipple.

Kagura cooed at Natsu lavishing her sensitive breasts with attention, alternating between left and right, his sharp canines gracing her soft skin only heightened the experience, making sure to give her the best experience. Natsu placed her nipple between his teeth and held the other with his thumb and forefinger and pulled her breasts before letting their natural elasticity snap them back. Natsu grinned as he watched her breasts bounce from his actions before Kagura drew him into another kiss.

Natsu's hands roamed along her back until they landed on her butt, he caressed her cheeks and simply allowed Kagura to roll her hips. Natsu's patience ran out from Kagura's slow movements as he gripped her butt firmly and lifted Kagura along his cock and guided her back down. She started screaming once again as Natsu increased his pace, even with her help, his arm muscles burned from the strain, but he was determined to have his release. Natsu's animalistic grunts overpowered her moans as his release reared its head.

"Kagura!" Natsu growled as he buried his cock as deep as he could inside her and came.

"Natsu!" Kagura cried in rapture at feeling his hot seed invade her womb and overflow into her vagina. It was the best orgasm she had for the day - One of the many that would surely follow. She felt as if her stomach would swell from the sheer amount he's releasing inside her.

Natsu slowly laid Kagura down into the bed as he pulled out from her pussy and proceeded to stroke himself. He released a few more ropes of semen that landed on Kagura's stomach and breasts. His cum leaking out of her pussy as Kagura catches her breaths rubbing her stomach, smearing his cum along her skin. Kagura's fingers sensuously ran along her stomach, to her navel, the valley between her breasts –taking more of his cum- and finally placing it into her mouth.

Natsu's cock twitched painfully at the sight of Kagura tasting his cum. "You really are good at this, Natsu." Kagura smiled at Natsu, her body overly sensitive from their first round.

Natsu grinned at her complement and wondered what Kagura's guildmates would do to him if they ever found out that the prim and proper Kagura has become perverted from their relentless coupling - two to three times a day. His cock slightly wilted at the perspective of a severe beating he'll receive from the women of Mermaid Heel. Their hero worship for the woman is scary beyond words.

"Of course he would be good at this! I trained him." Erza glowered at the two, standing at the doorway of Natsu's room. Titania arrived just in time to see the both of them cum.

"Erza!" Natsu gasped as his girlfriend walked towards the bed. "It's not what you think! Please don't kill me!" he sputtered, bowing deeply to the woman.

Kagura silently watched as her savior Requiped her armor off and removed her black shirt and threw it on the floor exposing her breasts. "Face me, Natsu." she ordered as he did as he was told. "What did I tell about resting and shaking off Kagura's advances? You've been in bed for a month now, Natsu!" She barked pointing at him, her large breasts jiggling as she did.

It was strange sight to see Titania scolding Natsu while partly naked.

Natsu pried his eyes of her luscious breasts and stared at Erza's unforgiving eyes and flinched. "I'm really sorry, Erza. She came unto me and you know I'm responsible for her right." He replied and as much as Erza wanted to cut Natsu to pieces along with the woman beside him. She couldn't, it was in Natsu's nature to be caring and accommodating to women, especially if he cares deeply for them.

Erza released a sigh and crawled into the crowded bed as Natsu scooted back and as much as it is a turn on to see Erza crawl to him. The thought of a painful punishment stopped him from making any advances.

Erza wrapped her fingers –which barely went around Natsu's cock- around his member and stroked his semen coated cock. "You should stop entertaining Kagura, Natsu, or you won't be able to go on jobs with me." Worry laced Erza's voice, as she tucked her scarlet hair behind her ear and went down on Natsu's cock. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft until she reached the tip and placed it in her mouth.

Natsu groaned feeling Erza's tongue caress the underside of his shaft before it rolled along her glans. "Sorry, Erza, I really am." The sincerity in his voice was palpable, and the feeling of guilt washed over the Dragonslayer. Not because he slept with Kagura, but because he made Erza sad for not being by her side. "I promise that I won't sleep with Kagura until I'm fully recovered."

Erza inwardly smirked at Natsu's declaration. She may have accepted Kagura pledging herself to Natsu and unless Kagura suddenly has an accident and loses her memories. Erza will have to share Natsu with the woman, if only because of whom her brother is, and whatever honor she's spouting about.

"I'll hold you unto that, Natsu." Erza acknowledge, gracing him with one of her rare smiles.

Smiles reserved for those she cared deeply about.

"Aye!" Natsu affirmed with a grin.

'_He's so easy to trick._' Both women thought in unison. Even though they're manipulating the Dragonslayer to their whims, Erza and Kagura care deeply for the Dragonslayer and would fight for him in a heartbeat.

Erza then returned to her task of pleasuring Natsu and erasing whatever Kagura and he did earlier by giving him a better time than the younger woman. Erza groped her large tits and placed Natsu's cock in her cleavage and pressed them together, Natsu's length jutting out just below her chin. She began to knead her breasts together and stroke Natsu's cock, dragging her tits along his length as she placed what was left in her mouth.

A guttural groan escaped Natsu's lips as Erza sucked on his cock. He really loved the feel of Erza's breasts caressing his shaft using the juices from his and Kagura's coupling as lubricant. He placed his hand on top of Erza's head and ran his hand through her soft locks and directed her gaze at him. Black orbs met brown ones as they held each other's gaze, Erza's eyes maintained eye contact with Natsu as she sucked his cock. She stared lustfully at Natsu that sent them both wanting more.

Erza's body trembled in delight when Natsu pinched her stiff nipples, helping her in stroking his cock. She would crane her neck forward taking in as much as she could while sucking his cock before she would pull back and repeat the process all over again. Erza continued to apply pressure until she felt his cock twitch and she doubled her efforts, unconsciously waiting for him to erupt inside her mouth. The taste of his semen left none to be desired for the sweet loving woman, but because it came from Natsu, she would learn to love it, if she didn't already.

"I'm going to cum, Erza!" Natsu warned as he pinched Titania's nipples.

Erza immediately took in his whole length, her chin pressed against her breasts as Natsu came. Her cheeks puffed out at the unbelievable amount he released, tears stung Titania's eyes as she tried to cope with his release as the rest seeped out her lips and spill into her breasts. The sticky liquid coating her throat made breathing difficult, but she weathered it off and managed drink all his cum.

Kagura simply watched in amazement at how much semen he could release in a single ejaculation. One ejaculation from the Dragonslayer could probably impregnate everyone in her guild.

Erza finally released Natsu's cock from her mouth as she tilts her head up to help it slide down her throat. Kagura decided to crash Natsu and Erza's time together as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and laid him down on the bed. Erza eyed the Mermaid Heel mage who crawled on top of Natsu and pressed her breasts against hers and began licking what's left on Natsu's cock.

Both women repositioned themselves on either side of Natsu, their breasts pressed against one another with Natsu's cock in the middle jutting upwards. Natsu swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the sight of both women staring at him, as two pair of brown orbs watched his with amusement before it began.

Natsu watched intensely as both women licked his throbbing member. They lathered his cock with saliva, as Erza and Kagura alternated from sucking his cock while messaging his cock with their tits. They dragged their tongue along his length, kissing and sucking his shaft before either of them would envelop his glans, swirls their tongue all over it and suck it hard. Natsu lasted for another minute of their simultaneous assault before he released a deep groan and came. The murky liquid erupted from the tip of his cock and covered both women in his cum.

"Didn't I tell you to warn me if you're going to cum, Natsu." Erza chided. She dragged her tongue along his shaft, maintaining eye contact while slowly licking her lips clean. Her hands placed on top of her breasts while shooting him a seductive smirk.

Kagura sucked on Natsu's glans, and released a sigh and eyed Natsu, hands cupping her breasts. "You can't really blame him, Erza." Kagura said, defending Natsu. "It can't be helped."

Natsu's cock ached at the sight of both women licking him clean, making a show of the act. They licked his cock clean then proceeded to lick each other. Kagura was licking her breasts clean and when she was about to clean her left breast, Erza beat her to it, cupping it, Titania's lips latched on her nipple and swirled her tongue to make sure nothing's left behind. Erza then proceeded to lick upwards, dragging her tongue at the top of Kagura's breast, her collar bone –which Erza left a mark, neck, jawline, ears, cheeks and wiping those that are on Kagura's forehead.

Erza smeared the dollop of cum she collected along Kagura's lips and placed it inside the woman's mouth. Erza subsequently kissed the younger woman, introducing her tongue in the process. Natsu just stared in awe -and very aroused, as both women moaned all throughout the kiss as if they were lovers themselves and he didn't existed. He knew that Kagura played around with the women in her guild so it was natural for her to reciprocate Erza. But what shocked him was Erza, who started the kiss in the first place. Did Erza and Mirajane experiment while they were younger? A visit to the resident barmaid has been added to his list of things to do when he recovered.

'_This isn't bad at all…'_ Erza thought. She loved her first kiss with another woman. She entangled her tongue with Kagura's and explored the younger woman's mouth with skill, sucking Kagura's tongue into her mouth before she pulled back and released it. Erza's smile was a victorious one as she stared at the dazed Mermaid.

Kagura's respect for Titania, as well as her arousal, grew after their intense kiss. Never has she experienced such skill that the mere act was enough to make her burst. When Erza moved towards Natsu, sitting in the lotus position, Titania slowly sank into his length.

"We're together again, Natsu~" Erza cooed wrapping her arms possessively around Natsu's head. Titania's eyes were filled with love and adoration for the Dragonslayer, entangling her fingers on his pink locks.

"I missed you too, Erza." Natsu professed. He tilts his head to the side and met Erza's lips, as they shared a passionate and loving kiss. Kagura felt a pang of jealousy at the sight but simply took it in stride knowing how much they meant to one another.

After they started as a couple, Titania and Salamander has become inseparable even when how they treated each other remained the same. Erza never left Natsu's side during his first days in recovery and it was only due to his insistence that she resumed her duties as a mage. Mirajane would always tease Titania for stealing Natsu, and whether she pointed to herself, Lissana or Lucy, Erza didn't know. But the demon would always comment on how much they acted like love struck teenagers that would embarrass Titania to no end, not because she didn't like it, but it was the truth.

Natsu's hand stopped caressing Erza's firm backside and held it firmly and began lifting Titania and letting her sink slowly back down his length. He repeated the slow process because his arms still hurt and wanted to goad Erza to do all the work. He couldn't be happier when she snapped as she started slamming herself on Natsu's cock, demanding more pleasure. Erza was gasping and moaning lustfully with each brutal rotation, her scarlet hair flailing wildly along with her large breasts. Natsu would have feared for his little soldier from Erza riding him roughly that would have tenderized his cock if it weren't as resilient as him.

"So good…!" Erza moaned. Her eyes locked unto Natsu's, her large breasts pressed firmly against his strong chest as her stiff nipples traced lines along his chest. Rubbed raw from how fast she moved. A few strands of her scarlet hair stuck along her skin and some ended on her mouth, fluttering with each labored breath she took. "I think…I'm addicted to this…to you…Ah!" she cried bouncing on Natsu's lap, a hand around his neck to balance her as she leaned back allowing Natsu to worship her tits.

Kagura watched the show in front of her with rapt attention as Titania rode Salamander hard. Thick meaty slaps accompanied each brutal thrust downward, her moans turned to screams of ecstasy, head thrown back from the unimaginable pleasure she felt. "I'm cumming, Natsu!" Erza's screamed, her usual commanding voice heavily laden with lust.

Erza's walls tightened around his shaft hard enough to call for his release, to have his hot seed fill her. Natsu immediately wrapped his arms around Titania's body and pulled her close biting her shoulder to stop his own orgasm. The sharp pain she received only prolonged her orgasm as Natsu decided it was time to move. He gripped her firm ass tightly and began lifting her up and slamming her back down to meet his thrusts.

"OH GOD! Natsu! Ah! Your being too…Ah! Rough…Ah!" Erza said between breaths before she buried her face into the crook of his neck. The coil in her stomach was wound so tight, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came, shaking her hips once again to meet her release. Another scream escaped Erza's lips as she came hard, flushing her juices at Natsu's lap. But Natsu didn't stop, he was hell bent on making up to Erza and increased his pace further even as his body is wracked in pain.

Erza was slowly losing her mind as one orgasm after the other struck her, she was drowning at the endless waves of pleasure Natsu bestowed her. After her body stopped convulsing, Erza found herself on her back, Natsu's cock slipping out of her tight snatch as she released a disappointed groan. Her head was floating in the clouds unable to see Natsu's dilemma, eyes focused on the monstrous appendage between his legs coated in her juices.

When they decided to give themselves up for one another, Erza was scared when she first saw his penis after several years. He had grown a lot since they were kids. The 12 inch monster between his legs brought unimaginable pain when he took her virginity, but after the pain subsided and she got used to his size. She would gladly admit that it was the second thing she wouldn't part without. The first was Natsu and the second his not-so-little soldier.

"Natsu…" Kagura whispered as she went to his side. He supported himself with one arm as he held his side with the other. Sweat poured from his face from his exertions. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok, Kagura…" Natsu assured as he offered her a grin. A forced one from what she could see.

"Natsu…" Erza called out to the Dragonslayer. Her eyes clouded with lust. Natsu assured Kagura one more time as he sucked in the pain and positioned himself between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs just below her knees and spreads her leg. Erza released a sigh of pleasure when Natsu slowly sank halfway inside her and stirred her insides before pulling back until the tip was left, and grappled with the pain.

The coil in her stomach was wound up once again and Natsu's halfhearted efforts aren't doing the job. Natsu saw the pleading look on Titania's eyes and grits his teeth before shoving his whole length inside her making her gasp as he slowly pulled back. Natsu continued with his tiny thrusts to help him recover from the pain, but it wasn't sating Titania. The burning heat in her stomach continued to grow in an agonizing pace.

Natsu pulled out once more as the pain was becoming unbearable again. His cock pressed hard against Erza's pussy unintentionally rubbing it along her nether lips. On any ordinary day, even with his injuries he could easily take the strain because he was pleasuring one woman. He would fuck them as hard and rough as he could until they reach orgasm, giving both of them time to rest. But with Erza's sudden arrival after he finished with Kagura, rest wasn't an option. Erza, he just came to realize, has an almost insatiable sexual appetite that made Kagura look squeamish about sex.

Erza felt that Natsu was torturing her, with each slow rub of his glans along her labia that would occasionally strike her clit. This happened to her before, Natsu punishing her by making beg for him to fuck her. Thus, another side of Erza was born, or rather.

Erza's hidden perverted side came to light.

"P-please…" Erza begged, voice cracking with desperate need. She placed her hands on top of her head as a sign of submission to Natsu. "Please, I want you to fuck me, Natsu."

Kagura looked at the sight with amazement. "What did you do to her, Natsu?"

"Fuck…" Natsu cursed. He turned to Kagura and had an almost regretful look fell upon him. "I broke her." Kagura was stunned at his confession and wondered if he would do the same thing to her. She didn't want to be under Natsu's thumb as much as she cares or even love him. Kagura still has her pride after all.

Natsu penetrated her once more and started a steady rhythm. "Ugh! I want you to make me cum again, Natsu!" Natsu bottomed out inside her, feeling pressure against her cervix, but he was still painfully slow. She was losing her mind and wanted her release. "Natsu…I!" Dirty words filled her mind from chapters of her smutty novels. "I wanna cum from you big fat cock! Fuck my sopping wet cunt!" she cried, but Natsu was adamant.

Even with the absolute certainty that he might not get back to doing missions because of his damn injuries getting worse from his lovers' daily visits. Natsu wanted to hear Erza submit to him.

"And?" Natsu growled despite the pain. "Anything else you want to add, Erza?"

"Please! Make me you're your slave, Nat~! AH! AH! AH!" Natsu started pounding her with vigor.

Natsu lifted her legs as he loomed over her, sucking on her earlobe. His harsh grunts filled her ears. "You're mine, Erza! Never forget that!" Natsu fucked Erza so hard that she couldn't focus on anything else but his cock reshaping her pussy. Her juices stained the sheets as Natsu scooped it out of her with each rotation, the bed creaked from Natsu fucking Erza mercilessly.

"YES! I'M YOUR PESONAL SLAVE, NATSU!" Erza screamed as her orgasm came mere seconds after Natsu began latching unto him with all her might. Erza's screams blotted out the pain Natsu felt as he moved faster and went deeper than before.

"FUCK NATSU! FUCK!" Erza's vulgar words filled the room as wave after wave of orgasm struck her. Her body clenching painfully with each succeeding orgasm, her head snapped back as her fingers raked bloody trails along his back and shoulders before gripping his arms for all she's worth. "FUCK YOUR FAIRY BITCH! AAAH!"

"Take it, ERZA!" Natsu whispered as his thrusts became short and rapid before he buried his cock inside her. Erza's cervix sagged with pleasure from the relentless orgasm she suffered. Natsu could feel the sensation of a tongue rolling on the crown of his glans as he continued to penetrate her womb. Natsu's harsh grunts filled the room as he pistons his hips.

Erza shook her head screaming pleasure filled curses until her eyes landed on Kagura. The brunette watched them while pawing at her sex. A sense of shame washed over Titania after realizing that they were being watched. She couldn't care less about being watched but she was more afraid of showing the younger woman how far she'd fallen.

"I'm cumming, Erza!" Natsu growled as he gave one last push. He came directly inside Erza's honey pot, releasing copious amounts of his cum.

Erza's fingers dig into Natsu's skin, her legs wrapped around his waist, toes curling in delight as her body shook. She could feel the insane amount of Natsu's cum filling her womb to the brim until it was forced out of her vagina having nowhere to go. Erza knitted her brows in a strained way and chewed her lips as she felt Natsu's cum seep out from where they're joined.

Erza fought through the pleasure, but her oversensitive body amplified every sensation she felt. From Natsu's throbbing cock filling her more with his cum, his ragged breathing on her neck and her raw nipples pressed against his chest. It was too much even for Titania as she threw her body back in a grand fashion.

"Haaahhnnn!" Erza's rigid body convulsed, exposing her perverted orgasmic face that she never wanted to show to Kagura. Erza's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue lolling out as she began indulging at the mind-numbing bliss. "So good! I can't take it anymore!"

"Your clamping down, Erza!" Natsu groaned as Erza did just that, wringing more of his cum out of his cock.

After what seemed like eternity to Kagura. Erza's orgasm finally subsided, eyes glazed over, faced flushed and covered in sweat. A strand of her scarlet hair ended on her mouth, its end fluttering with each breath. She watched as Natsu kissed Erza once again snapping her out of her daze. Kagura have heard the phrase 'fucked senseless' from the boorish bandits she met during jobs and simply laughed at the thought of its possibility, but the state Titania was in clearly symbolizes the crude phrase.

Kagura's eyes landed on Natsu, a strange hunger burning in her brown orbs. Would she like to end up Titania? The idea was planted into her mind and as much as she would try to bury it. It would haunt her until she caved.

Natsu pulled out of Titania with a wet pop. His cock slightly wilting from his efforts as he lay at the headrest watching Erza catches her breath. He always admired her ability to recover just as quickly as him, but seriously hated it at this moment. Erza slowly, but surely started to sit up, eyes as hungry as ever and crawled towards Natsu. He naturally welcomed her and they kissed once again, slow at first, but grew passionate as Erza recovers her strength, eagerly playing with Natsu's tongue.

Erza placed a hand at the back of Natsu's head as the other landed on his hard chest, eliciting a moan from Titania. Natsu cursed Erza for her uncanny ability to make him want her. His hands started to travel from her hips, to her sides and finally landing to her breasts. He grabbed the hand on his chest and guided it down his limp cock.

Erza slowly stroke him, loving the feel of his cum on her finger. She felt his cock throbbed once, and then another as she moaned the moment she felt him expand. She pulled back and licked her lips watching Natsu's cock grow to full mast. Its bulbous tip already started excreting pre-cum. Erza, as much as she hated it pulled away from Natsu and crawled on all fours, her taut ass presented to Natsu.

"It's time for round two, Natsu." Erza ordered with a seductive grin. She used her left hand to spread her ass cheeks apart, showing the puckered bud twitching and spreading her flushed sex still leaking of his earlier load. "I have another hole for you to violate." She teased.

"E-eh?!" Kagura gasped realizing that Erza is going to monopolize Natsu. She immediately halted his advance by turning his head to face her and pressed his lips against hers. She began pumping his cock with her left while she caressed his balls with her right hand.

Erza's lust filled daze turned into one of anger and jealousy as her Natsu is being occupied by the Mermaid hussy. Kagura pushed him back to rest on the headrest and pressed her left hand on his chest as she stroked him with her right, spooning on Natsu's right arm. He was grateful for Kagura's intervention as it allowed him to rest. He then felt another pair of breast press on his left as another hand joined in on stroking his throbbing member.

Kagura opened her right eye to stare at Titania as Natsu did as well, Erza returned it with a glare. Titania started licking Natsu's neck, jaw line and ears, sucking and nipping his earlobe. She could taste his sweat, salty but manageable.

Natsu released himself from Kagura's lips to occupy Erza's and make sure she doesn't feel unappreciated. Kagura took Erza's earlier post. And appreciated Titania felt, Erza moaned deeply as Natsu's tongue danced with her own. Natsu felt the familiar stirring in his loins and needed a distraction to keep him from exploding. He reached into both women's sex, cupping them and started rubbing slowly.

Erza and Kagura moaned when they felt Natsu's hand on their flushed sex. His calloused hands sent bolts of electricity to their brain as Natsu claimed Kagura's lips once more. Natsu inserted his middle finger in their sopping cunts, feeling his cum crowding their love canals. Another finger joined its brother, and then another, as Natsu's fingering slowly brought them close to orgasm. Erza and Kagura ground their hips against his fingers trying to push them deeper in to their pussy.

Natsu's fingers pumped their cunts furiously as their combined panting filled his ears. Erza and Kagura reciprocated Natsu's efforts and pumped his cock at the same pace. Their voices resonated in the room as their climaxes approaches. Natsu released a groan as he came while Kagura bit his shoulder to stifle hers –she didn't want anyone other than Natsu to see her cum, and Erza screamed her lungs out.

Kagura and Erza withdrew their respective hands and licked them clean. Natsu pulled his fingers from their cunts with their juices mixed with his cum and placed it in their mouths. The finger from Erza ended on Kagura's mouth and vice versa, neither of them minded tasting the other woman's juices.

This was the sight that greeted Minerva of Sabertooth as she stood at the foot of the bed wearing the same dress when he met her. "Well, this is interesting. The Mermaid and Titania in such a compromising position." She announced herself by mocking both women. Her shrewd eyes landed on Natsu who by now wanted to be anywhere but on his little home. "Womenslayer would be a better title wouldn't you agree, Natsu."

Both women immediately took the offensive and attacked. Kagura picked up her Archenemy propped on the nightstand as Erza Requiped Benisakura. With speeds honed through years of training, they struck Minerva, only to miss their target who now sat beside Natsu tracing circles along his bare chest.

"I thought you had better taste in women, Natsu. Those two can't even act mature enough, wouldn't you agree?" Minerva observed turning Natsu's head and planting a kiss on his lips.

Both sword wielding women's blood boiled at the sight of Minerva taking advantage of Natsu. In their mind they owned Natsu and they decide who they shared him with.

"Help!" Natsu whimpered under Minerva's lips as Erza and Kagura vaulted towards them, swords raised. Minerva simply smirked, and with a wave of the hand. She sent both women outside, a good ten meters from the house.

Natsu's head started to hurt from Minerva's sudden visit. The tiger lady, as he called her once, was another reason why he never recovered from his injuries. It was by luck that the three always missed each other, more so for Minerva who's on the top of Erza and Kagura's shit list.

As for how Minerva became involve with Natsu. Minerva forged a letter that stated that she's to marry the person that managed to land a hit on her father. It was a lame excuse and nobody in their right mind would never even believe a stupid thing, not with how Minerva handled herself.

She's a manipulator and wouldn't bend to anyone unless she benefited from them.

But being the gullible idiot that he is -and a little acting from Minerva, Natsu reluctantly accepted, but told her that he was involved with two other women, namely Erza and Kagura. She merely laughed and told him she didn't care about them. The same day she told him about her predicament, Minerva came unto Natsu, and with a little coaxing she got more than she bargained for. After their first time, one thing came to Natsu's mind.

"Did I just get raped?!"

It was fast and in his opinion one sided, as only Minerva fully enjoyed herself while he was guilt stricken while they were doing it, but he performed nonetheless. After that he gained a frequent visitor in Minerva.

"I thought I was going to die." Natsu sighed, and looked at Minerva. "What the hell are you doing here? If they ever see you, they'd kill you, and I don't think I could stop them looking like this!" he gesture to himself in exasperation. The bondage around his waist is soaked in sweat, as well as the ones on his forearms and forehead.

"Is that how you talk to your wife?" Minerva glowered. He winced and apologized to the woman. "Besides, they already saw me remember?" she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Natsu agreed then faced Minerva, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to leave immediately or they'll kill you!"

He really is an idiot and as much as she hated to admit it. His childish behavior and stupidity endeared him to her. The same traits that Kagura found likeable. At first, she only wanted him for his power so she could rebuild a better and much more powerful Sabertooth. But as her visits grew in numbers and got to know the Dragonslayer, she wanted him as a person, and by the time she realized it. She stayed far longer than she intended and enjoyed spooning with Natsu better than the sex. Simply talking and sharing their histories together.

If she was becoming soft, she didn't care as long he's by her side.

"Silly, Natsu. They already tried and failed." Minerva pointed out as she pressed herself at him. She smirked as she saw him tense from her touch. "Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I let those immature women have their way with you?" She licked his ear and nipped the top.

"If someone is going to be his wife, it's going to be me!" Both Erza and Kagura proclaimed. Kagura came from the door while Titania –strangely enough- entered from the window. They glared at each other before focusing their ire at the new commoner. They're going to chop her up and bathe in her innards for saying something outlandish.

Minerva stood up –arms glowing with magic, as Erza and Kagura prepared for a fight. The scene before him was a complete remake of the fight at the Grand magic games, if not for the swordswomen's nakedness and their reason for fighting.

"Erza, Kagura, calm down. Let me explain why she's here." Natsu got in the middle of the femme fetales and placed his body on the line.

The trio of women nodded and put their guard down. Natsu explained how Minerva and he became engaged, Minerva and Kagura once again found their current situation strange. Three out of four of them were naked and reeked of sex while they listened to Natsu's explanation, his member, even limp, was still quite large and took most of the women's attention. Though Kagura was slowly being desensitized by spending more time with Natsu, Minerva on the other hand is having a little difficulty in coping. By the end, of his explanation, Erza and Kagura wanted to skewer Minerva once more.

Natsu, the idiot, believed every lie Minerva fed him and like earlier, as much as they wanted to get angry at Natsu. They can't.

Looking at Minerva and Natsu, they found that even though she lied her way to get to Natsu, in the end it was consensual. Titania couldn't believe that Natsu, her Natsu, is sleeping with every powerful woman he met.

Then it hit her, there were other powerful women in Earhtland, not just in Fairy Tail. She'll have to keep tabs on Natsu unless he increased his body count and the females in Fairy Tail were on top of her list, led by Mirajane. She could see her eating Natsu up with her eyes when she thought no one was looking. Stupid sexy Mira waking up her sleeping lesbian tendencies. Erza then gazed at Kagura in a less than sisterly manner, their kiss from earlier still fresh from her mind.

"I do have one condition, Natsu." Erza began.

"Anything, Erza!" Natsu wholeheartedly agreed.

"First, I'll be your wife and they'll become your mistresses." Erza dictated as Natsu nodded while the other two glared at her. She ignored them. "Second, you'll inform me…" she saw Kagura's glare and growled. "Us," she corrected, "when Minerva decides to visit you. So we could monitor her movements. You may trust her, but it will take time for us to do the same."

Erza didn't call Minerva about her flimsy lie of marriage. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news and break Natsu's heart. But if Minerva does betray or hurt Natsu, nothing in Earthland would stop her and Kagura from exacting their revenge.

Natsu grinned and hugged both women. He really was lucky for having two very understanding women love him. They may not make a monogamous relationship, but he'll take whatever life has given him.

Minerva clapped her hands together gaining everyone's attention. "Now that everything's sorted out. I think it's time to perform your husbandly duties, Natsu." she then crawled on top of the bed and presented her backside to Natsu.

Natsu looked apologetically at the other two women as he approached Minerva. He then realized that Minerva gave him another lease to recovery as he'll need to call upon every last of his inhuman stamina to satisfy the three. Minerva is almost as worse as Erza while Kagura was the light weight of the two.

Natsu kneeled behind Minerva and placed his hand on her left ass cheek and caressed the smooth skin. He placed another hand and brushed her skirt aside to reveal the purple lace underwear she wore. He used right hand to keep her skirt aside as he played with her clit over her underwear, light moans escaped her lips as the dampness on her sex grew, finding her dress suffocating. Minerva gripped the hem of her dress and pulled it down to expose her breasts.

Erza and Kagura watched as Natsu slowly works Minerva to completion. Minerva's underwear took a darker shade as her juices flowed nonstop as she released a strangled gasp when Natsu pressed his thumb in her anus and burying it up to the joint. Minerva tried to remain composed as she knitted her eyebrows, chewing her lips as a trickle of drool escaped the side of her lips. The sight stoked the fires in Kagura and Erza's stomach as they glanced at one another, hunger and lust clouded their eyes.

But it was Erza that acted first, pressing her lips hard against Kagura's. The Mermaid was reluctant at first but succumb in the end wrapping her arms around Titania's head. It was a little difficult to maintain the kiss due to the size of their breasts, but it has its moments as their nipples rub against one another. Erza repositions herself to Kagura's right side as her hand landed on top of Kagura's pussy, rubbing it just as Natsu did.

"There, Natsu! Ah! Tease my clit more!" Minerva moaned.

"E-erza! How? Nn!" Kagura gasped biting her finger to stifle her moans.

Both Fairy Tail mages dominated their respective opponents. Natsu has ripped a hole on Minerva's underwear and exposing her pale skin and flushed sex. His right hand formed a figure of a gun, his thumb wriggling inside her anus while his index and middle finger pumped her pussy as his left hand teased her clit. He pinched and pulled the small bundle of nerves causing her to release a strangled moan unable to stand the pleasure anymore. Minerva glanced back at Natsu, eyes clouded with lust with her tongue sticking out as she breathes heavily.

Erza's lips latched on Kagura's nipple, swirling the hardened nub with her tongue and sucking on it hard. Kagura squirmed from Titania's ministrations, the older woman knew how to hit her weakspots as she felt Erza's finger scissor inside her folds. It felt good, better than what she alone could accomplish. Erza relished in Kagura's pleasure filled groan as she bit her nipple and sucked hard pulling the pliable flesh as far as it would go and released it with a pop, the area where her lips covered is lathered with saliva. Erza blew on the hardened nub and felt Kagura writhe making her breasts jiggle in enticing ways, but her target was in between Kagura's legs.

Erza made her way down Kagura's body while maintaining eye contact with Kagura, until she landed on her target. Her nose –though not as potent as Natsu- is assailed by the strong scent of her arousal. She placed her hands on Kagura's thighs and pushed them apart and hid a smile when Kagura herself held them for her. Erza spread Kagura's pussy with her fingers and admired the pink flesh having not seen one this close.

Erza poked and prodded Kagura's labia while she pressed her middle finger over Kagura's clit and rolled it under her finger. Erza could hear Kagura's stifled moans as a mixture of arousal and dominance filled Titania's mind. She have never performed cunnilingus before but with the knowledge from her books and knowing how she likes it. It will be enough to make the mermaid climax.

Erza looked at Kagura's exposed loved canal, the canal wider than she thought, as it clenched in time with Kagura's writhing as if seeking something to fill the void. Natsu's cum clogged the woman's vaginal passage and wonder if hers looked the same, but she put those thoughts aside and dove in.

Erza tasted Natsu's cum mixed with the Mermaid's essence inside her love canal. Her tongue lashed out inside Kagura before she stiffened it and fucked Kagura. Kagura's restrained moans became unabashed from Erza's cunnilingus, grinding her hips against Erza's face trying to get more of Erza's tongue inside her. The knot in her stomach slowly tightened with each passing moment.

Beside the two women, Natsu now shifted his position under Minerva's crotch performing cunnilingus much like Titania. Natsu stuck his tongue deep inside her folds licking away at the large amount juices she released, his face soaked from her relentless release. A sharp smack resounded in the small room followed by Minerva's moan. He found it strange that she likes to get slapped in the ass just as much as she loves to inflict pain, and more juices came out, if that was even possible. The Tiger lady ground her crotch against Natsu as he continued to smack her firm backside leaving bright red marks.

"Natsu!/Erza!" Both women cried. They came at the same time from both Fairies' assault.

Minerva's eyes unfocused with her tongue sticking out as her breath came in hot puffs, drool dripping from her tongue to her exposed breasts. Natsu continued to lap the woman's juices, his chest up to his stomach drenched from her orgasm.

Kagura's body convulsed from the pleasure as Erza's tongue prolonged her orgasm. She couldn't believe how powerful the orgasm she experienced, her respect in Titania grew as in her dazed state. She wanted to introduce them to her friends at Mermaid Heel and let them experience such pleasure for themselves.

Crawling over the woman, Erza planted another kiss at the dazed Kagura. "I've made you cum, Kagura. That means your body belongs to me." Erza said as she groped the younger woman's breasts. Kagura nodded dumbly as Erza took Archenemy, a wicked idea forming in her mind.

"So big, Natsu!" Minerva moaned. She gripped the sheets tightly, arms collapsing from the pleasure, her breast squished on the bed. Her backside raised meeting Natsu's pelvis as he sank his cock in her soaked folds. The heat coming from her love canal as it coiled along his shaft was amazing.

Natsu slowly pulled his hips back until the head was left before slamming his cock back. Natsu's pace was frantic as he drove into Minerva hard and deep, strands of her juices were being scooped out with each savage thrust. "OH GOD! YES!" Minerva screamed in joy. Natsu's fingers digging into her ass cheeks as he pounded away.

Meanwhile Erza lathered the sword's sheathe with saliva as she didn't want to hurt the woman. Kagura's eyes transfixed at the carnal sight before her, watching Natsu's cock plunge into Minerva's pussy as he held unto Minerva's elbows lifting her upper body from the bed. Minerva's breasts floundered with each thrust of Natsu's hips.

"Ah! Erza! What?!" Kagura's question failed to form when her prized sword entered her. The cool feel of the metal butt of the sheath made her writhe in shameful pleasure. Erza slowly sank the sword deeper inside Kagura watching the woman writhe mewling in pleasure. When Erza finally reached the ropes tied around the sheath, it ground into Kagura's sensitive clit making the woman climax.

"Archenemy…" Kagura whimpered, her body convulsed as Erza continued to press the ropes on her clit to prolong her orgasm. The sight of her treasured weapon drenched by her juices was a terrible blow to her pride and a major turn on. As a swordswoman, her sword was an extension of her, her soul. But could she ever hold her weapon properly again without such dirty thoughts clouding her mind, Kagura ruined her own soul. It was only Kagura's pride and discipline that protected her sword from such carnal acts, but now… Erza crossed a line that she might have difficulty coming back. She'll have to visit Natsu frequently to remove such thoughts.

"To take pleasure in your soul's violation… I'm disappointed in you, Kagura." Erza chastised squeezing Kagura's left breast as she loomed over the woman. She was extremely glad that her Benisakura is at the other end of the city or she might've learned to masturbate herself retarded with her own sword. "Punishment will be dealt…"

Erza positioned herself between Kagura's legs and aligned her pussy along the sword. Her pussy lips pressed against the ropes, their clits rubbing against one another. She was thankful that she's drenched and still leaking of Natsu's cum as it would've made the rough texture of the ropes chafe her sensitive skin. Erza heard Kagura groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure, realizing that while Natsu's cock might be hard as her adamantine armor, it was still made of muscle and would conform to their love canals.

Erza relieved some of her weight on the sword and let her knees take the load. She slowly leaned forward, amused at Kagura's halfhearted efforts to push her back. Erza took the woman's wrist and pined in on top of Kagura's head and captured the woman's lips in a forceful kiss. Erza started to lightly shake her hips, the bumps of the ropes felt good to Titania as her movements made the sword stroke Kagura's folds. Much to Kagura's further shame, she felt gratification from her swords movements. She could feel the intricate carvings on the metal butt of the sheath and the smooth finish of the wood, and the rope rubbed and ground the sensitive nub.

"Archenemy…" Kagura moaned as she stopped fighting Titania. It felt too good to deny anymore the fires in her stomach burning and she craved the release it would bestow upon her.

Erza released Kagura's wrists as they wrapped around her head, her legs wrapped around her waists in toe curling bliss. Erza would've wanted Natsu's cock to be the one between her legs but Kagura's sword would suffice. Their rhythmic motions drew out more moans from the two swordswomen as their movements grew in fervor.

Natsu on the other hand has moved from taking Minerva from behind on all fours into a spooning position. He held unto Minerva's left thigh as he tilts her head to face him for a kiss. He eyed Erza shaking her hips in time with Kagura, Archenemy sticking out, their juices drenching the sword as it dripped on the sheets.

Natsu pulled out from Minerva who moaned in discontent as she looked back at Natsu. "Ride me." it was a simple command that made the woman smile seductively while Natsu lay beside Erza and Kagura.

Minerva sucked Natsu's cock before she position herself above it, rubbing his glans along her slit. A seductive smirk framed her face. "You're lucky that your injured, Natsu. You know that I don't take to being ordered lightly." she slowly sunk into his length, releasing a moan of approval having him inside her once again. She started to move, slowly at first and quickly gained speed as she wanted more. Minerva hunched forward a hand pressed on his chest while her other hand on her thigh as she swung her hips.

It felt so good to be connected with someone at such an intimate level.

After Minerva's breakdown from their defeat at the Grand Magic games, she became distant to everyone in her guild, having never known what true camaraderie truly is. Minerva alienated her guild members and realized how alone she is in the group of people she knew only by name and their abilities. The loneliness became unbearable that she ended up sleeping with Orga.

It was a mistake on her part as the man didn't take their defeat lightly as well. He took it out on her as the feeling of dominion over the strongest in their guild fueled his lust. Orga's respect for the woman only reached up to her abilities as a mage and nothing more. He fucked her until he's satisfied, called her names and threw her defeat on her face over and over.

Minerva snapped from taking the abuse from the man, as she bound him with her magic and had her way with him. Minerva gave Orga the biggest case of blue balls in his life as she left him unsatisfied. Pushing him to the edge over and over before pulling back until he begged for it, Minerva simply left the room and the guild never to return.

Her wandering and soul searching led her to the realization that she still loved her guild. But hated what it has become and Minerva made the decision to recreate it. This led her to try and recruit the man that saved Earthland from the Dragons. She ended in Magnolia and gathered information about Natsu and made her move.

Minerva couldn't believe her simple plan worked, and to make it official. She would give him a glimpse of paradise, but ended with the opposite. Having frequent meetings with Erza and Kagura, Natsu gained a deep knowledge on how to please his lovers as Minerva didn't know what hit her.

"NATSUUU!" Minerva screamed as she came, collapsing on top of the Dragonslayer panting. A pleased smiled plastered on her face before planting a kiss on Natsu's lips. "You still haven't cum yet, Natsu." She straitened her back and gave him a sultry smile, her hand resting on her thigh as the other rested on Natsu's thigh. She glanced beside them to see Erza and Kagura wrapped up in their own world having never changed their position, the Mermaid muttering her swords name as well as Titania's, and as for Titania herself. She thoroughly enjoyed her first time with a woman.

Minerva found Natsu staring at the sight and a pang of jealousy struck. She wanted all of his attention to herself, as Minerva was nothing but a selfish person. "Don't worry, Natsu, I'll never couple with another woman. I'll always be yours." she assured as Natsu pried his eyes from the tantalizing sight.

"But it's kind of turning me on." Natsu whined looking cutely at Minerva. Having recovered from letting Minerva do all 'work'.

"No." was Minerva's curt reply. "I'm quite content with my side of the field."

Natsu didn't really understand what she said but chucked it as Minerva not interested. "Ok. Don't move, Minerva."

"What-? AH!" Minerva cried out as Natsu swung his hips upward, burying his length inside her deeply. "OH GOD! NATSU! SLOW DOWN!" Minerva's breasts bounced viciously from Natsu's rapid hip movements. She managed to rein in her voice as it turned into light moans, letting Natsu churn her insides.

"Here it comes! MINERVA!" Natsu groaned and buried his cock inside her. He unloaded inside Minerva as she bit back a moan from feeling his hot cum fill her.

"Natsu…Ha…you always cum too much…Ha…" Minerva breathes out as she stared at Natsu, feeling his cock lose its hardness and slip out. Just like with Erza and Kagura, he filled her to past her limit as it stained her thighs and pelvis. "Are you worn out already?"

Natsu panted a little and looked apologetically at Minerva. "Sorry. Been at it with them for awhile." Even with his inhuman stamina, Natsu was still human and with him still recuperating. He was at less than half his strength. "Can you show me your pussy? Maybe it'll help me recover quickly." He may not be at hundred percent but he'll be damned if he left them wanting.

Minerva shot him a seductive smirk. "Very well. As demeaning as it is, I'll abide by your wishes if it meant that I could have another go with you." Minerva leaned back from her bowlegged position, supporting herself with her right hand on Natsu's thigh as she used her left to spread her pussy. She gave Natsu a glimpse of his dirty work, her pink labia stained white by his cum as it seeps out from her love canal.

Natsu stared at Minerva's pussy flushed red with her arousal as she swung her waists in a captivating manner. But his eyes focused on the bud beneath it twitching lightly as his cum rolled over it as a new sense of excitement washed over him. Minerva gasped at when she felt the tip of Natsu's cock in full mast and pressed against her anus and let out a bewildered scream as Natsu pushed his cock at her defenseless asshole.

"Not there, Natsu! That's, that's dirty!" Minerva cried as she tried contracting, but Natsu grinded his glans at her reddish brown bud.

The rough texture of Minerva's puckered asshole rubbed against Natsu's glans sent pleasure coursing through his body. His desire to take Minerva's anal virginity burned deep inside him. "Its okay, Minerva." Natsu assured even as he wanted nothing more than to violate her. "You'd love it too just like Erza, and hopefully Kagura." It was the last warning she got as Natsu penetrated her anus and plunge himself forcefully into her rectum.

If Minerva's pussy was small and narrow, the way her deflowered asshole tightened was heavenly. He moved at a fast pace making her breasts flounder with each savage swing of his hips as her contracting anus worked him like it was coveting his raging cock and the warm walls of her rectum was rubbing him like countless amounts of tongues.

"Ahhhhh! N, noooo! Stop it, Natsu!" Minerva threw her head back and let out an enchanting scream from the unexpected attack. "It's rubbing Me! Natsu! Your cock is in my asshole!" She feared the new sensations assaulting her senses, disheveling her hair, and as much as she feared such pleasurable sensations. Minerva met his thrusts with her own thrusts.

Slowly, little by little, the pleasure grew. In succession, Minerva's started seeking more gratification with each thrust as she danced upon Natsu's cock. Minerva tried to deny it but her face had a different reaction as her sensitivity grew. Minerva released a long, hot breath, her face and body flushed from the oppressive pleasure.

After the second scream, Erza and Kagura's little world was shattered. They looked to the side for the reason of the bed's loud creaking. Erza's body was flushed with arousal at Natsu's impressive show of his prowess. Minerva, the usually controlled woman was screaming her lungs out as Natsu reshaped her asshole. Memories of Natsu having at her own asshole sent her mind spiraling deeper into the gutter. Erza pulled out Kagura's sword -soaked from their combined juices- from her pussy and dropped it on the floor.

Erza saw Kagura look away from the sight as Erza turned Kagura to her side and spooned behind the woman. She reached for Kagura's pussy stroking it before plunging her fingers at a steady pace, tweaking Kagura's sensitive nipples as she licked her cheeks.

"Watch carefully, Kagura. Natsu would claim you just like he claimed her." Erza whispered nipping at the top of Kagura's ear.

Kagura watched intensely, mesmerized at the unnatural act. Much like Minerva, she didn't factor her asshole into the art of lovemaking because it was disgusting to her. She could take Natsu's penis in her mouth or drink his cum, but anal was a taboo for her.

"Such a thing…something so big…it's not supposed to go there…" Kagura mewled as Erza stoked the fire in Kagura's stomach. Erza now knew what it felt like to corrupt someone to enjoying her fancies. It has always offended her to read such works because it reminded her of her past, but now that she got a taste of it… let's just say things are going to get interesting between her and the other women.

Erza is the queen and will thwart any usurpers. But if it failed… she would indoctrinate them in the ways of how Natsu and her make love.

"But look at how easily she took it. How pleased her face and body has become." Erza sucked on Kagura's neck making her moan. "You'll grow to love it just like I did. Let me prep you up."

Kagura suddenly found herself resting on her upper back, her butt sticking in the air with Erza's face mere centimeters from her sex. Both women have a great view of Minerva screaming like a banshee as Natsu pistons beneath her, squirting all over Natsu's abdomen, experiencing endless waves of orgasm from being taking in the ass.

"Stop!" Kagura pleaded and let out a groan as Erza squeezed her breasts before soothing it. The younger woman moaned when Erza's tongue ran along the length of her pussy lips, her lips latching on Kagura's clit, teasing it. Erza left Kagura's clit and focused her attention on the twitching bud, a light pink in contrast to her skin.

Kagura whimpered at the foreign sensation of Erza's tongue poking her anus. She wanted it to stop, but her strength was constantly being sapped with each teasing lick and prodding of Titania's tongue, and fondling of her tits. "Don't!" Kagura cried as Erza penetrated her anus, her tongue caressed her anal walls as she writhe at the unwanted pleasurable sensations.

Both Minerva and Kagura's eyes landed on each other and saw their predicament. They pleaded for each other to look the other way but did the opposite. They watched each other reach their climax. Erza's fingers started plunging inside her Kagura's pussy while playing with her asshole. Meanwhile, Natsu's movements became erratic as he drove harder into Minerva.

"Here it comes! Minerva!" Natsu buried his cock as deep as it would go inside Minerva's rectum and filled her with his cum.

"I'm cumming!" Both Minerva and Kagura came at the same time.

Minerva's arch her back from mind-blowing orgasm, eyes unfocused as she caught her breath. Kagura on the other hand got a face full of her juices from her current position, her body convulsed from her climax. Erza leaned back and admired her work, a satisfied smile plastered on her beautiful features.

Another job well done in her opinion, as she looked at Natsu's opponent, extremely pleased from her first anal.

Erza gently released Kagura from her hold and crawled behind Natsu holding Minerva in his arms, letting her rest. "Hope you're still ready to go?" Erza cooed planting kisses on Natsu's cheek. Titania was on a roll, and a week without her daily serving of Natsu injections made her randy.

A bead of sweat rolled along his cheek and smiled at Erza. "You know me. I'm always ready for more." he replied. '_Somebody help me!_' he internally pleaded. He's body was killing him from too much work.

Erza's smile was both seductive and bashful. "You're such a pervert, Natsu." she bashfully admonished.

Somewhere along the road, Erza knew that she has to lessen her visits to Natsu to help him recover faster. But the gratification she gets from the act was so addicting, that her strawberry cake was now in second place, and the chance to spend time with the man she loves was also an added bonus that makes their sex more gratifying.

'_You're the pervert, not me._' Natsu internally countered. "So, how do we do this?" he asked instead. Erza merely smiled at Natsu before her eyes landed on Minerva.

**XOXOXO**

"Get away from me!" Minerva ordered, as she suddenly found herself flanked by both Erza and Kagura. She was about to use her magic to forcefully remove them, but both women took hold of each of her wrist and pinned it on top of her head. "Stop this! I do not play with other women! Mmmm!" She released a moan when Kagura's lips latched on her left breast.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to break you out of your aversion of playing with other women." Erza assured before capturing Minerva's lips in a forceful kiss.

Minerva was shocked that she wasn't as offended as she thought she would. But it didn't mean she would easily accept Titania's advances, keeping her lips sealed from Erza's probing tongue. Minerva smirked when she heard Erza release an annoyed sound from her defiance, for as long that their hands stayed away from her still sensitive pussy. She'll win.

Minerva and Erza's eyes met as Titania glared at her that she returned with a challenging glare of her own. Kagura simply focused on the task of lavishing the woman's breasts with attention. Minerva's eyes softened when she felt a finger graze her clit as a hand started to rub her pussy pressing their middle finger into her slit. Erza's eyes were amused at Minerva's wavering spirit as she teased the woman's clit, feeling her lips parting lightly with each moan she tried to suppress.

Kagura continued to rub Minerva's pussy as she sucked her breasts, feeling Natsu's sticky cum coat her palm. Her finger would occasionally graze Minerva's asshole and she would press her middle finger into the hole feeling it contract as she would immediately pull back, each repetition made her curiosity grow.

'_Would my fingers feel as good?_' Kagura wondered, her earlier aversions about the act abated from Erza's rimming. She pressed her middle finger again, this time, she tried to push harder. '_If Natsu managed to fit himself inside her…my finger shouldn't be a problem._' she mused and doubled her efforts before finally breaking through. She could feel Natsu's cum inside Minerva's anus as she felt the walls with her finger before pumping her finger in slow motions.

Erza had to praise Kagura for her efforts as it gave her the opportunity to access Minerva's mouth when she gasped. Titania explored Minerva's mouth coaxing her to enjoy the kiss.

'_This is wrong!_' Minerva internally protested as her mouth was preoccupied with Erza's lips and her appreciative moans. '_This shouldn't feel good. Not with another woman!_" Minerva's pleas were drowned out by the pleasure.

Erza's soft lips felt good against hers as well as her tongue tracing her lips, teasing her, as she started fingering her pussy, two fingers steadily pumping in her accepting snatch as Kagura did the same on her anus. Slowly her mind finally gave up and as a sign of submission, Minerva stopped resisting and returned Erza's kiss with fervor

Both women released their hold on her wrists as they landed on to their heads. Erza deepened the kiss as Kagura pleasured her breasts. The knot in Minerva's stomach grew tighter with each passing second until it was unbearable. Minerva's lovely voice filled the room as she came from Erza and Kagura's efforts. After she came down from her high, Minerva's eyes landed on Natsu already positioned between her legs, his cum coated cock pressed on top of her stomach before he pulled back and rubbed it along her pussy lips. The slowly dying fires in her stomach were stoked once more at the sight of his cock.

An appreciative moan escaped her lips feeling Natsu fill her once more. "I still prefer your company, Natsu." Erza internally smirked at her success. The mere fact that Minerva didn't complained about her first time with a woman was a success in on itself.

Natsu started moving at a slowly quickening pace, as Erza and Kagura busied themselves with Minerva's breasts. The mage from Sabertooth didn't stop Erza and Kagura as they pleasured her breasts. Natsu saw the arousing sight of Minerva submitting to both women, her arms above her head and legs loosely wrapped around his waist. His eyes then landed on Erza and Kagura's round backsides and gave each one a slap. Both women whimpered from the pain then moaned when he caressed it.

They weren't Minerva who loves getting spank, that she could reach her climax from the act alone.

"Natsu..." Erza moaned as Kagura whimpered. Erza ground her hips on Natsu's fingers pumping into her pussy. As for Kagura, she gently rolled hers, as she was now on the receiving end of what she made Minerva experience, Natsu's fingers expertly played with her anus.

It didn't take long before Natsu came once again making Minerva cum with him as he released inside of her. Natsu pulled out of Minerva and sat on his knees, watching as Erza pull Kagura into a kiss before pulling back, leaning to Kagura's ear and whispered something into her ear. Kagura blushed but nodded all the same as she went on top of Minerva, ignoring the other woman's protests as they now lay on top of the bed in the 69 position.

Erza pressed herself on Natsu's side and placed a kiss on his lips as she stroked his cock. "Kagura's ready to receive her first anal injection." she informed sultrily. She then looked at how sticky her hand has become from Natsu's cum and licked her fingers clean. "You should hurry or she might change her mind."

Natsu simply shook his head. Something really bad has awakened inside of Erza this day and he'll have to talk to her about it. He didn't know how, heck he's still afraid of her, but he needs to know if the woman he loves is changing for the worse. He love making love to Erza, and doing all the kinky things that piques her interests – He already took Erza on all of her revealing armors, and even the not so revealing ones. Then there's her love for role playing, and he definitely enjoyed the naughty professor. It was then that his fear of learning vanished - but this was too much.

He just hopes it was his aching body talking because he really doesn't want to swear off women if things continue to go the way they do.

Dying from a shattered pelvis and a broken spine from near endless hours of sex wasn't the way to go for the Dragonslayer. Though Makarov and the rest would think differently and would gladly give up their arms and legs to be in Natsu's position.

"Are you sure about this, Kagura?" Natsu asked the brunette.

Kagura nodded even though she's afraid. The heft of Natsu's cock between her ass cheeks reminded her of what she would be dealing with. She could clearly remember how difficult to fit all of his cock inside her tight snatch as it took her awhile to take him all in, and he had to force the rest inside of her.

"Just be gentle…go slow…" it was a rare sight to see the woman that carried herself with pride much like Erza look so frail… so vulnerable.

Natsu held Kagura by her elbow and pulled her close to his person. He gave her a forceful kiss, not filled with lust but gave her the feeling of assurance and protection. "I will…" Natsu said with his signature grin.

"Thank you." Kagura then returned the kiss, wrapping her arm around the back of his head. The heat coming from Natsu's cock pressed firmly against her ass made her wanting. She ground her ass on Natsu's cock and loved every second of it.

Erza smiled softly when Natsu assured Kagura. She knew deep down that she was the lucky one to have landed Natsu. Not the other way around. He always knows what to say to make it all better whether he knows it himself or not, and he would always be there to comfort those he loves.

Minerva's thoughts were running along the same line as Erza. When she told Natsu about her fears, her worries, and the things that she'd done before they met, he simply took it all in. The good and the bad. He didn't fault her on anything and forgiven her for hurting Lucy, and almost barged out of his house to hunt Orga and make him pay for the things he said and done to her.

"Reminiscing would be nicer, if I wasn't staring at their crotches." Minerva muttered as she watched Kagura grind her ass along his cock.

"I'm ready." Kagura whispered panting. She collapsed on top of Minerva. Her face next to Minerva's drenched pussy. Her hands spread her ass cheeks apart in hope for an easier penetration.

"Just relax, ok." Natsu pressed the tip of his cock at her anus, holding unto her forearm. Natsu could see the strained expression on Kagura's face as she looked back, trying to see how Natsu progress. The bulbous tip of his cock finally penetrated her tight ass as Kagura let out a groan and stopped when a quarter of his length has entered her. "I'll start moving now, Kagura."

"O…k…" Kagura nodded and gasped when she felt Natsu move. Her eyes locked unto his cock moving in and out of her tight virgin ass. Kagura felt her muscles are being torn apart with each movement of Natsu's hips, but never did, as the burning feeling invaded her rectum. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't pleasure either.

Sweat poured down her body from her ass having to accommodate Natsu's immense girt. But slowly and surely the burning feeling in her rectum became pleasure. Kagura's groans turned into soft moans even as her eyes knitted together in the unfamiliar but overwhelming pleasure. Erza was certain that even though Kagura agreed to take Natsu in her ass, she was still trying to deny it. Natsu buried half of his length when he felt her loosen up, and increased his speed causing her to moan louder.

Minerva was amazed as Natsu's cock pistons in and out of Kagura's ass. Her face was drenched with Natsu's cum being squeezed out of Kagura's pussy along with her juices. She lapped them all up even as her mind told her not too, her mind becoming hazy from the strong smell of Natsu's cum and Kagura's juices. Minerva's lust and anticipation grew as she tweaked her nipple and fingered herself. She wanted to see Natsu completely take the Mermaid before her eyes.

Erza saw Minerva pawing at herself and decided to help the woman. She took Kagura's vacant sword and buried it into Minerva's pussy and watched the woman eagerly fuck herself with the sword. She pressed herself on Natsu's arm as she stroked the rests of Natsu's cock still not inside Kagura and drew him into a kiss. Pulling back, Erza offered Natsu her breasts as he sucked on the offered tit, using his free arm to wrap around her and latched on her vacant breasts, squeezing it firmly.

Natsu could feel the familiar stirring in his loins as the urge to cum draws near. Kagura's tight ass squeezed him like a vice far worse than Minerva, but nowhere near as tight as Erza. With a harsh grunt, Natsu bottomed out inside Kagura's ass pushing her beyond what she's comfortable with. "So tight! Kagura!" He hissed as he felt her walls contract, the wrinkles on her twitching anus felt like multiple tongues liking the base of his shaft.

"AHHHH!" Kagura screamed at the sudden intrusion. The pain was unbearable, tears stung her eyes, and eyebrows knitted with her mouth agape, tongue sticking out as she took in deep breaths. "Please… take it out, Natsu! I don't want to get addicted to this!" she pleaded, but the pain was already gone and replaced with longing. She wanted to relax her rectum, but instead, she contracted around his cock. She could make out the shape of his cock in her ass from how tightly she gripped it and how sensitive she's become. Each breath Kagura took was pushed out of her lungs by Natsu's thrusts.

Natsu was already deaf to her pleas, as he began to move. He couldn't stop now, not when he's close to completion. It was something he has no control of, losing himself in the moment of bringing himself and his partner to their explosive climax. Natsu's eyes burned with lust as he watched Kagura continued to delay the inevitable, loud meaty slaps echoed in the room as he watched Kagura's ass ripple with his violent movements.

"I'm cumming, Kagura!" Natsu roared as he drove into her faster and harder.

Kagura couldn't speak anymore as she bawled her lungs out with each brutal rotation. "Natsu! Ah! I'm cum-cumming! Ah! Ah! AhhhHHH!" She screamed as her head snapped back from the mind numbing orgasm. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue lolled out, her body stiffened before she started convulse.

Natsu slowly pulled out of Kagura who now resembled Erza, his cum seeping out of her ass. The mere sensation of Natsu's cum forcing its way out of her anus sent her reeling into another orgasm. She collapsed on top of Minerva who came a few seconds later. Her hot breaths over Minerva's sensitive pussy prolonged the other woman's orgasm.

Erza wanted Natsu and she wanted him now.

Titania bent on the bed beside the recovering duo and shook her ass invitingly at Natsu. "Natsu~!" Erza's voiced heavily laced with lust called out to him. "How about my own big fat anal injection, Natsu? Don't your Erza deserve one?" The sexy pleading look on Erza's face while she shook her butt and exposed her twitching anus was driving Natsu insane. The pain in his body all but forgotten at the carnal sight, Natsu held Erza's ass firmly and with some effort penetrated Erza's anus.

He could have fought a hundred battles, faced Acnologia head on and lay on deaths doorstep, but the moment Erza presented herself in such a lascivious manner. He'll get up and do her as she wanted before he dies. Such was his love and Titania's effect on Natsu.

"Deep! Deeper!" Erza cried in bliss. Natsu's cock plunging into her tight asshole, she really loved it back there. "Faster Natsu! AH! You're stretching me so much! Harder!"

"Fuck! Your ass is the tightest, Erza!" Natsu growled, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her ass. He drove into her hard and deep as if trying to turn Erza inside out, her anal walls wrapped around him tightly, as if strangling him. Natsu latched onto Erza's biceps and pulled her upright as he pounded her from behind.

"I-I'm cumming! Natsu!" Erza screamed in ecstasy, but Natsu didn't stop and continued with his piston-like motions. "You're fucking me to pieces, Natsu! AhhhHH!" she cried as another orgasm rocked her body.

Natsu's hands roughly fondled Erza's breasts using them as hand holds to pull Erza back. "I'm cumming Erza!" he grunted as he buried his cock into her one last time. He gripped her breasts harshly and came inside Titania.

Spots started to form at the corner of Erza's eyes, eyebrows knitting at the unimaginable pleasure as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Her body stiffened for a moment before she convulsed in his embrace. The feeling of Natsu's cum filling her bowels sent her reeling into another orgasm, having nowhere to go, Natsu's semen seeped out from where there are connected.

Natsu's already pale complexion worsened as he felt Erza's ass milk his cock. His body hotter than before as he lost his hold on Titania, as she fell unto the bed, his cock slipping out of her tight anus. Erza rolled to her back panting but still ready for a few more rounds. Minerva and Kagura saw the sight and his still rock hard member. Kagura pried herself off Minerva and placed herself in front of Natsu, aligning herself on top his cock and slowly descended.

"Kagura…" Natsu groaned feeling her walls wrapped around him. He's starting to feel weak from too much love making.

Kagura gave Natsu a deep probing kiss as they fell back unto the bed. "I'll do all the work, Natsu." She sat up, sitting bowlegged, while holding Natsu's gaze.

Kagura started to move, slowly lifting her waist and descending down his length up to root. Light moans escaped her lips from the slow pace she started, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The fires in her stomach slowly grew as well as her pace, Natsu held onto her ankles to keep her steady, her large breasts floundered about sprinkling Natsu's torso with her sweat.

"So good!" Kagura moaned as she supported herself on Natsu's thighs. "Erza…?" Kagura felt Titania's heavy breasts on top of her thighs, her eyes transfixed on where they're connected. Kagura then noticed Minerva crawl on Natsu's side and covered his mouth in a kiss, replacing Natsu's hand on her ankle with her own to allow Natsu to pleasure her with his fingers.

"Hurry up with Kagura, Natsu." Erza ordered, her breasts bouncing on top of Kagura's thighs. She was already burning with need and she could see that the brunette was already on her last ropes.

Kagura's moans became broken with need as she increased her pace. Slamming her ass at Natsu's pelvis as her orgasm grows near and with a final scream. Kagura came once again, head snapping back in bliss hands around her breasts, squeezing them tightly, feeling Natsu's sperm seep out having nowhere to go in her packed walls. After her high subsided, Erza went behind Kagura wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist and slowly lifted Kagura off her prize.

Sadly, Minerva was faster and used her magic to remove Natsu from beneath Kagura as he appeared beside them, looming over her. "You're to slow on the uptake, Titania." it was revenge for her earlier humiliation.

Natsu by now is on autopilot. He felt lightheaded but knew what he needed to do as he felt Minerva's legs wrapped around his waist, grinding her pussy along his length. He ran his length along her slit before he penetrated her once more. But before he started to move, Natsu untangled her legs around his waist and pushed them on either side of her breasts before crossing them together, lifting her waist up in the air.

It was a testament to the woman's flexibility as she didn't find her current position too much of a discomfort.

Natsu planted his hands on her ankles and started to move. He didn't care about any rhythm and simply pounded into her mercilessly, pressing his weight over Minerva and crushing her breasts beneath her legs. "Be rough with me, Natsu! Use me! I'm yours forever!" she declared between hard breaths as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her impassioned declaration snapped Natsu out of his autopilot state and gave Minerva a deep probing kiss.

"Minerva!" Natsu grunted as he came again, spilling into her stomach as like the two women.

Natsu literally filled them to the brim.

"It's my turn again, Natsu." Erza wrapped her arms around his head and pulled her away from Minerva. She laid Natsu on the bed and found her prize has slightly wilted. Erza immediately remedied it by cleaning his semen covered cock with her tongue and mouth. She could feel the heat emanating from his cock and body grow, which made Titania more excited.

"You really couldn't wait to take me again, Natsu." Erza said with a slight blush, rubbing his sensitive glans along her slit and impaling her anus on his shaft. "You're such a pervert."

Titania started to ride Natsu once again, bucking her hips with gusto. The tightness of her ass was always driving him insane as he placed his hands on her thighs and bucked his hips. Erza fondled her tits as she met Natsu's thrusts plunging her fingers in her soaked cunt. She was losing herself again in the pleasure as unabashed moans escaped her lips.

"You're the pervert, Erza." Kagura's voice sent shivers down Titania's spine. The brunette teased her neck with her tongue and mouth. She expertly fondled Titania's tits, doing milking motions before pinching and flicking Erza's nipples. Kagura's left hand trialed down Erza's stomach and landed on her sex, as Kagura tweaked her clit.

"It's time for my revenge, Titania." Minerva remarked standing in front of Erza, a smirk plastered on her face. She held unto Erza's head firmly and pressed her pussy to Erza's face. Not finding anything wrong with Minerva's demands, Erza lapped up the woman's sex tasting and taking as much of Natsu's cum on Minerva's pussy. "Mmmm! You're good at this, Titania. Ohh!"

Minerva ground her pussy at Erza's face trying to force Erza's tongue deeper. Kagura on the other hand continued to pleasure Erza through her breast and pussy. Erza and Natsu continued to race to their respective climax as their voices grew louder and louder, their movements faster and needier until Erza, Minerva and Natsu came. Erza lapped up Minerva's juices as well as Kagura, licking Titania's cheeks, Natsu panted and felt like losing consciousness but his stubbornness to please the three women kept him awake.

Minerva and Kagura disentangled themselves from Titania as Natsu laid the woman on the bed as he sat up pulling out of Titania's ass. He watched as Kagura crawled on top of Erza, hooking Titania's knees on her thighs. Their cunts pressed firmly against one another, Minerva adding herself to the pile of bodies. The trio of women spread their labia's apart showing Natsu how filled they are, his cum rolling out of their slits like a thick cream.

"Come on, big boy."

"I'm ready, Natsu."

"Don't make a lady waiting, Natsu."

'_This is just cruel._' Natsu thought while staring at the sight. They worked him to the bone and now they want for him to choose. Their expectant eyes bore at him and made his decision.

"Ohhh! Natsu!" Erza moaned feeling Natsu filled her once more. "I knew you love me the most." the comment earned her the ire of the women on top of her. Natsu's slow movements were easily bringing her to orgasm, but it weren't enough as she demanded for more only to be denied.

"Mmmm! Ahhh!" Kagura released a sigh of content feeling Natsu penetrate her. Like earlier, it earned her the other women's annoyance.

Feeling the other women's annoyance, more specifically Minerva, Natsu caressed Minerva's asscheeks and gave it a sharp slap. He increased his hip movements causing Erza and Kagura's clit to rub against one another. Erza and Kagura's gazes met before pressing their lips forcefully against one another, lust fueling their heated kiss. Kagura let out a moan of disappointment when she felt Natsu pull out.

Minerva gasped and cooed with each hard thrust, her tender backside collided with Natsu's pelvis. The pain mixing with the pleasure heightened the experience and was more than enough to make up for her wait. "Ahh! Harder Natsu!" she cried, Natsu complied and drove into her harder and spanked her ass with more force. Natsu's continued assault on Minerva quickly drove her to orgasm.

Natsu pulled out and sheathed himself into Erza. "Natsu!" Erza gasped, breaking her kiss with Kagura and initiating it once more. Because of Erza's constant stimulation, she came moments later from Natsu's rough pounding.

Kagura simply moaned into Erza's mouth when she felt Natsu penetrate her. Being the light weight of the three and with constant stimulation from the beginning, it only took Natsu a few minutes before he made Kagura cum. Natsu continued fucking the three piled unto one another, he pulled on to his last reserves and started to feel dizzy.

"I'm cumming, you three!" Natsu grunted as he pulled out of Minerva.

He started stroking his cock as Erza, Kagura and Minerva kneeled in front of Natsu. They held their breasts together pressing it against one another offering it to Natsu, their tongues out as they waited for his seed. They all wanted him to cover their faces with cum as a sign of their submission to Natsu.

With a few more grunts, Natsu came and bathe them with his thick cum. Their faces and breasts were painted white by his seed as both women's breathing became deep and shallow; their nostrils are filled with the fishy scent of his cum. Natsu looked at the sight of the three most powerful women in Fiore covered in his cum and felt his cock twitch at the sight of Erza, Kagura and Minerva started cleaning themselves off with his cum.

The mind was willing but the body was failing.

By the time they were done, they found Natsu lying on the bed with his eyes closed. They didn't notice his rather pale complexion and simply spooned around the Dragonslayer. The three of them are spent and wouldn't be able to go another round with Natsu and was quite thankful he collapsed of exhaustion. They noticed he was hotter than normal and sweating profusely, but with their minds still wrapped up in post coital bliss, Natsu's plight was sadly ignored.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane walked along the familiar dirt part leading to Natsu's house to check on the Dragonslayer. Makarov was worried about Natsu's slow recovery and lack of visit at the guild. Being the kind and caring woman she is, Mirajane naturally obliged. Her first visit to check on the Dragonslayer rewarded her a firsthand look at Natsu's sexual prowess.

The moment she neared the house, she was alerted by the strange noises that permeates the area. Mirajane's curiosity made her go around the house and peek at Natsu's room through his window.

There she found Erza on a kneeling position propped herself at the foot of the bed as Natsu took her from behind. The blush on Mirajane's face was enough to rival Erza's renowned locks as Natsu's animalistic grunts and Erza's lewd comments and lustful moans filled her ears.

She was transfixed at the sight and a familiar heat formed between her legs. Her biggest surprise came when Natsu lifted Erza's right thigh and gave her a full view of the reason behind Erza's impassioned moans. She was aroused and scared at the size of Natsu's cock buried deeply inside Titania, and wondered how something that big could fit.

Mirajane ran away moments later and told Makarov that Natsu was being taken care of by Erza. She then excused herself for the remainder of the day and made a beeline for their house to relieve herself. Mirajane was slightly hesitant to visit Natsu after the first time. Her dreams have all become triple-x rated staring her and Natsu, leaving her sheets thoroughly soaked either willingly or unwillingly –because she's asleep.

Her next visit to Natsu rewarded her with another show of his sexual prowess though this time, his partner is different. It was Kagura, the woman that pledge her life to Natsu for saving her, and her friends at Crocus. Like the first time, she watched from the shadows as Natsu took Kagura on a standing position, supporting the woman's weight with his arms as they shared a passionate kiss. This time though, Mirajane stayed a little longer to watch before she went up and left.

As Mirajane continued to visit and watch Natsu from the shadows, Natsu hasn't left her mind. She couldn't even properly look at Erza or Kagura anymore as images of Natsu having his way with them and finally herself would pop into her head. She would then excuse herself or drink something really cold just to douse the flames burning in the pit of her stomach.

As Mirajane's visits increased, as well as the need to go to Natsu, and have him end her torment by doing every sinful thing he did to Erza and Kagura grow pleasing with each passing day. But ever since she came and watched Natsu, Mirajane has never seen Natsu's cock in all its glory until she saw Natsu with Minerva for the first time.

Mirajane watched as Minerva seduced Natsu, kneeling in front of the Dragonslayer and pulling his trousers and boxers down. Both Minerva and Mirajane gasped at his size, even when he's not fully erect, Natsu was big and when Minerva managed to get him at full mast. Mirajane ran back home and masturbated herself, crying out Natsu's name on her pillows or through clenched teeth. Mirajane's finger feverishly worked to try and get her off, but failed miserably as she wanted to know what it would feel like for Natsu to take her in every way.

She then spent most of her days watching Natsu and whoever was present of the three.

**At the Present.**

"I hope he's alone." Mirajane muttered as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and arousal. She has an itch that only Natsu could scratch. Mirajane reached the house and found none of the occasional sounds that were always present. Excitement filled Mirajane's being at the thought of having Natsu to herself.

Mirajane has always liked Natsu ever since they're kids. But knowing her sister's fondness of Natsu, she stepped back and never once tried to breach the friendship she imposed between the two them. It changed though when the Natsu and Erza announced their relationship. Jealousy, not for her sister but for herself washed over her that day but couldn't really blame anyone but herself.

"Natsu, I'm coming in." Mirajane announced as she stepped inside the small house. "I guess he's still asleep." she mused as she headed for his room. As Mirajane approached the slightly ajar door, her nostrils were assailed by a powerful scent that made her feel lightheaded. When Mirajane fully opened the door, her body became flush with arousal at the sight.

Mirajane finally realized the overwhelming scent was from sex. The three women wrapped around Natsu with their bodies caked with their bodily fluids. Mirajane slowly approached the bed in a daze, eyes fixed on the Dragonslayer before landing on his flaccid member. She slowly reached for her prize, licking her suddenly dry lips as her fingers neared its target and could already feel the heat coming from it.

A pain filled groan from Natsu snapped Mirajane out of her daze and got a good look at Natsu. "Oh my god! Natsu!" she gasped seeing how pale he is, she placed her hand on his forehead and flinched at how hot he is. "Your burning up, Natsu!"

"Ugh… Mira?" Natsu started as he sat up. "What are you…?" he never got to finish as he passed out again, falling towards Mirajane, his face planted between her large breasts.

Whatever lustful thoughts he has for him vanished when Mirajane realized his state. She immediately pulled Natsu out of the bed and brought him to the shower to cool him down and remove the stench of sex on his person. She dressed him up in a bathrobe and sat him at the couch outside before marching into the room where the trio of women remained oblivious of their surroundings.

Mirajane flew Natsu off towards Porlyusica and asked for her help. There she found out that Natsu was having a high fever that would've gotten worse if she arrived a little later. Porlyusica deduced that Natsu might've worked his body to the bone while still recovering. Mirajane was angry as she listened to Porlyusica's assessment of Natsu's condition and told the demon that he'll be staying with her until he's fully recovered – a good two weeks.

Thanking the human hating healer, Mirajane flew towards Natsu's home to have a little chat at the women that put Natsu in such a condition.

What happened next was Mirajane scolding the three women about what they did to Natsu. There were the occasional retorts coming from either women, transforming to her Sitri form and the promise of pain quickly shut them up. As much as they wanted to argue, the fact that they can't even stand properly meant that the three of them has no means of protecting themselves against Mirajane.

As punishment for their actions, they were banned from seeing Natsu until he's fully recovered.

The three of them reluctantly accepted and took Natsu's state badly. Erza, more than the rest as she felt that she failed Natsu. The news of Natsu almost dying because he took on three women in bed and won while sick never knew the light of day as they kept it a secret. They simply told everyone that Natsu won't stop training when he's told to stop, thus the reason of his sickness.

**XOXOXO**

"Good morning, Natsu!" Mirajane greeted cheerily and frowned when she saw him doing push-ups on the forest floor. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu greeted with a grin, pushing himself off the ground and dusting his hands. "I'm all healed up! Even the old lady said so." he made his point by doing some stretching.

Mirajane licked her lips as she stared at Natsu's sweaty form, his muscles flexing with each motion he made. "Really?" Natsu nodded, naughty thoughts flooded the demon's mind. "I guess all you really need was rest, huh, Natsu?"

"Aye!" Natsu nodded with a grin. "Hey, wanna go fishing? I haven't done that in awhile."

"Is that a date, Natsu?" Mirajane asked crossing her arms under her breasts. She smiled at him, a smile that Natsu has gone to know as the 'I'm horny' look.

"No. I- it's not a date, Mira! It's just… I don't want to just leave you after you've come to visit." Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat and cursed himself for getting a reaction from Mirajane. He always knew Mirajane was beautiful, but it was only this last few weeks did he learn to equate such physical admiration to physical want.

He feared that he's starting to become a pervert.

Mirajane was there the week he spent recovering in Porlyusica's house. They did nothing but talk as Mirajane helped him to recover and literally had to restrain himself with what he hoped was false signals. Mirajane teased him relentlessly with her words and body, but his loyalty to the three women in his life kept his hands and hormones at bay. Though whatever restraint he has left was hanging on a thread with Mirajane's constant presence.

Mirajane skipped towards Natsu and attached herself to Natsu's arm. "Let's go then!" she ordered, pressing Natsu's arm to the side of her breast and intertwining her fingers with his reluctant hand.

'_Help me, Erza!_' Natsu mentally cried. The feel of Mirajane's soft breasts on his arm and her alluring perfume wafting through his nostrils made his little soldier twitch. "Aye! Could I have my arm back?" if she doesn't stop, he might end up attacking her like a sex crazed deviant.

It was a testament to his loyalty to the three women that forced themselves in his life because for a person like Natsu who always acts on his instincts. It's difficult to keep his hormones in check now that they're screaming at him to bend Mirajane on the forest floor and have his way with her until she's screaming his name or pledging herself mind, body and soul to him while kneeling and offering her tits together with an open mouth waiting for his cum.

Mirajane pouted cutely at him and did the opposite rubbing his arm against her breasts. "No. Don't you like me, Natsu? Don't be mean to me, Natsu." her lips quivered and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Mirajane finally used her ultimate weapon. It was her way to make fun of the Ice mage and knowing Natsu's dislike for the Ice mage.

He's literally eating at the palm of her hands and as much as she didn't like to use such dirty tricks, it was the only way she could get to Natsu. He did have two other women that the guild didn't know about and Erza didn't seem to mind.

"Ok, ok! Just don't cry! I don't want to feel like the pervert." Natsu conceded as Mirajane beamed at him as if she wasn't even depressed seconds earlier.

The two started their walk towards Natsu and Happy's favorite fishing spot. Along the way Natsu asked about Erza and if she's feeling better. Mirajane told him that Erza's still taking what happened to him hard, Kagura's visits became less frequent and Minerva joined the guild much to his surprise. Their topics changed from Natsu's ladies to those back in the guild and whatever latest gossip Mirajane has.

Arriving at the lake, Mirajane found out that a wooden picnic table and bench now stood there, vaguely remembering that her sister, Lissana, telling her that she asked Natsu to build it in case they decided to have a family picnic. She released his arm from her hold and watched him go to one of the nearby trees and take out a fishing pole.

"I guess Lissana really did make you build that table, huh?" Mirajane pointed out watching Natsu place the bait on his line.

"I couldn't really say no to her." Natsu replied, casting his line on the water and setting it on the ground. "I built her a grave when I thought she died. What's a little picnic table?" he shrugged as he walked towards the Barmaid and leaned on the table beside her.

"You really liked Lissana, huh, Natsu. Though, it's kind of interesting to see that you and my sister never really got off." Mirajane observed. She always pegged that the two would end up together.

No matter how much Natsu denied Lissana's claims, they never really left each other's side even when they all grew up. Somehow she felt responsible for their separation, but the more selfish side of her kind of liked the thought of a free Natsu.

"I never would've thought that you and Erza would be a couple, you know. I even thought that Lucy and you would end up together seeing how close you two are. Then, my sister came back and the both of you seemed to have moved on, and Lucy would be the lucky girl. But Erza… your really surprised everyone." Mirajane confessed as Natsu stared at her with an unreadable look, "not that I have anything against your relationship. It's just unexpected, is all."

"I know what you mean." Natsu agreed, "Gajeel and Levy. Didn't know what she saw in that guy." Mirajane giggled at his jibe. "I didn't know where it started. Maybe when we were still kids? I don't know, but… I always saw Erza when nobody does. She would always eat alone in a corner and I would challenge her to a fight. When they're afraid of her when she's in a foul mood, I walk up to her and challenge her to a fight. She always hid behind her armor and strict act that nobody knew the real Erza."

"I guess I really started to fall for her back at that tower. When I went after her inside the Lacrima, I saw everything about her." Natsu's serious expression broke into one of mischief as he drew Mirajane in. "You want to know a little secret?" she nodded as he grinned. "Erza's deepest desire is to get married and have a family of her own. Just the mention of it makes her all squeamish and flustered, it's funny. But don't tell anyone, Mira. She'll kill me."

Mirajane's eyes shined with glee at the little news. The great Titania's dream is the dream of all girls more than half her age. It was cute, but she knew that it stemmed from her traumatic childhood.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I won't tell." Mirajane promised. She could see him release a sigh of relief and wondered if she became too much of a gossip that secrets aren't safe with her anymore.

She halted anymore questions about her sense of secrecy as more pressing matters came to mind. With a few quick steps, Natsu found himself stuck between table and Mirajane, her lips pressed firmly against his. Natsu was shocked at Mirajane's sudden attack on his person that it took him awhile to respond, and sadly, it was not what he was expecting.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Mirajane's lithe form, pressing her further to his person. He could feel two hard objects pressing against his chest under her pink dress – she wasn't wearing any bra, Natsu realized. He could smell her arousal ever since they met, and it only grew as they walked towards the lake.

He blamed Erza, Kagura and Minerva for conditioning his body to act like this when an attractive woman comes unto him.

He marveled at how soft Mirajane felt as his hands wandered around her body and introduced his tongue into the mix, earning him moans of approval from the Barmaid. Mirajane pulled back, small puffs of air escaping her lips. She couldn't believe how aroused she'd become from their kiss, the heat between her sex was almost unbearable and the two burning spots on her breasts visible through her dress was another sign of her arousal.

"Mira, I…" Natsu began only to feel Mirajane's finger press against his lips.

"It's ok, Natsu. I want this. Ever since I first saw you having sex with Erza…" Natsu's eyes widen in horror as Mirajane recounts the times she'd saw him, not just with Erza, but Kagura and Minerva as well. "At first, I thought you were playing with them. Then I saw you with the three of them and I realized that everything was consensual and I wanted in." the burning determination in her eyes drowned out any attempt at an excuse.

Gathering whatever wits he has left –his lust for the woman banging at his mental doors. "It's not like we're a club that you could join. To tell you the truth, I'm still sorting out what happened that day." Natsu reasoned, he really did, but when Mirajane placed her hand on his crotch –Natsu groaned as Mirajane moaned- and started rubbing his slowly rising problem.

"I'll prove to you Natsu that I'm worthy to be in your harem." Mirajane said stunning Natsu. Her hands trailing down his muscular torso as she slowly moved down his body.

"Harem?!" Natsu croaked out. He didn't know he had one or know what the word even means. "Mira!" he's shock turned into a groan when he felt Mirajane's hand wrap around his shaft.

Mirajane stared in awe and fear at Natsu's cock as it looked bigger than she first thought now that she's face to face with what the three women regarded as their property. The heat between her legs became an unbearable itch, but for now, she has work to do. Having watched Natsu's lovers perform head, she steeled herself, spitting at her palms, Mirajane wrapped her hands on his shaft.

**XOXOXO**

Erza Scarlet walked briskly towards Porlyusica's home at the forest, Erza's target, Natsu, who she hasn't seen for a good week. Reason for her visit was seeing the human hating healer at the town, and knew that it was her only chance to visit Natsu. She missed him terribly and felt really bad for what she'd done to him. A perpetual dark cloud of gloom and sadness followed Erza, as she didn't sleep for the first day of his absence and it pained her from being banned to see him.

Erza made a promise to make it up to him when he returns. But since luck was on her side today, Erza will make it up to Natsu the very moment she sees him. A nice quickie would make it all better.

Clearly, Titania didn't learn from her mistakes.

Erza reached her destination and searched for Natsu only to find that he's nowhere to be seen. Her keen mind told her one thing. Natsu's already recovered, and she could make up to her Salamander as much as she wants. Just the thought of having Natsu to herself is enough to keep her engines running, not to mention the other usurpers didn't know of his recovery meant that she has a whole week to love her Natsu.

It wasn't that hard to know where he could be and knowing how her Natsu loves fishing. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and had to restrain herself from using her flight armor, her discipline with the sword kept her focus. It didn't take long before she could see the lake from afar, she slowed her pace and wanted to sneak behind Natsu and surprise him. But the moment she peeked from behind the bush, Erza was the one surprised.

Natsu has just increased his body count.

**TBC**

**XOXOXO**

**Here's another lemon story featuring Natsu and the women involved in the Threesome chapter in the manga. This'll be a harem story with Erza as the main lady and with no real plot, just Natsu and Erza going down with the different men and women in the FT universe. It'll either be a threesome, foursome or even a whole guild, but Erza would never do it with other men without Natsu beside her.**

**Next chapter would involve the Strauss siblings.**


End file.
